Resta in ascolto
}} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Musica e dischi |rev2score = }} Resta in ascolto is Italian singer-songwriter Laura Pausini's eighth studio album released by Warner Music on 22 October 2004. Escucha is its Latin Grammy Awards and Grammy Award-winning Spanish language equivalent released for the hispanophone market making her the first and only Italian female to receive such award. The album in its two version (Italian and Spanish) sold over 5 millions of copies around the world. Escucha features “Víveme”, theme song of the highly successful Mexican telenovela La madrastra (2005). The song's exposure extended to the United States when Univision acquired the telenovela and began its broadcast of La madrastra in March 2005. In September 2006, following a year of praise and formal recognition—particularly from the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences—Warner Music released special edition CD+DVDs of Escucha in Argentina and the United States. The special editions feature previously unreleased bonus tracks presented in music video form. These tracks include "Prendo te" and "De tu amor". Promoting the album, Pausini embarked on a world tour during the early 6 months of 2005. The tour has yielded a DVD. Background The recording is on the subject of a break-up and was written in 2002, during Pausini's separation from her ex-boyfriend and producer Alfredo Cerruti. The album features the song "Mi abbandono a te" / "Me abandono a ti", co-written by Pausini, Rick Nowels and Madonna. It also includes the ballad "Vivimi" / "Viveme", written by Biagio Antonacci, and the single "Benedetta passione" / "Bendecida pasión", penned by Italian rock-star Vasco Rossi. The album is mainly focused on themes of anger, bitterness, desire for independence and interior peace, but also features a song about the Iraq War, in which Pausini sings about Ali Ismail Abbas, a boy who was severely injured in a nighttime rocket attack near Baghdad in 2003. Track listing Resta in ascolto Escucha atento Limited edition DVD Charts and certifications Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} }} }} Personnel Credits adapted from Allmusic. Production credits * Giulio Antognini – assistant engineer, mixing assistant * Emporio Armani – wardrobe * Antonio Baglio – mastering * Joe Beckett – project coordinator * Luca Bignardi – computers, engineer, mixing, programming * Matteo Bolzoni – assistant engineer, mixing assistant * Marco Borsatti – engineer * John Brough – engineer, mixing * Cesare Chiodo – producer * Peter Cobbin – string engineer * Emiliano Fantuzzi – pre-production * Daniela Federici – photography * Geoff Foster – string engineer * Roberta Frau – assistant * Chris Garcia – engineer * Gabriele Gigli – assistant engineer, mixing assistant * Kieron Menzies – engineer * Rick Nowels – producer * Cesare Paciotti – wardrobe * Sergio Pappalettera – artwork * Gabrielle Parisi – executive producer * Dado Parisini – producer, programming * Laura Pausini – producer * Wayne Rodrigues – computer analysis, programming * Tara Saremi – project coordinator * John Temis – engineer, mixing, producer * Luca Turatti – assistant engineer, mixing assistant * Celso Valli – producer Music credits * Rusty Anderson – electric guitar * Biagio Antonacci – composer * J. Badia – adaptation * Eric Buffat – composer * Cheope – composer * Cesare Chiodo – bass, acoustic guitar, keyboards, piano, composer * Luis Conte – percussions * Paolo Costa – bass * Gaetano Curreri – composer * Emiliano Fantuzzi – electric guitar * Gabriele Fersini – electric guitar * Riccardo Galardini – acoustic guitar * Antonio Galbiati – composer * Paolo Gianolio – acoustic guitar * Alfredo Golino – drums * Saverio Grandi – composer * Charles Judge – effects, keyboards, strings * Madonna – composer * Rick Nowels – keyboards, Spanish guitar * Dado Parisini – arranger, brass arrangement, director, keyboards, piano * Laura Pausini – adaptation, composer, vocals * Carlos Alberto Perez – percussion * Roberto Rossi – trombone * Vasco Rossi – composer * Marco Tamburini – flugelhorn * John Themis – arranger, bandir, bass, clay drums, conductor, drum programming, effects, string arrangements * Ian Thomas – drums * León Tristán – adaptation * Celso Valli – arranger, conductor, keyboards, piano, string arrangements * Michele Vanni – acoustic guitar * Massimo Varini – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Vasko Vassiliev – concert master * Daniel Vuletic – acoustic guitar, composer * Geoff Westley – conductor, string arrangements * Gavyn Wright – concert master Notes Category:2004 albums Category:Laura Pausini albums Category:Spanish-language albums Category:Albums produced by Rick Nowels Category:Italian-language albums Category:Latin Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Album Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Latin Pop Album